


Karkat's private time

by Vitani Rejects (Vitani)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, Masturbation, Other, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitani/pseuds/Vitani%20Rejects
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would never admit it to anyone, Eridan is the most egotistical person he knows, he is hot, but he knows it, and Karkat’s too proud to admit to his feelings for the pompous jackass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karkat's private time

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a practice drabble sort of piece i wasn't going to upload, but reading it back it isn't too bad, so here you go, some Humanstuck.

Sometimes Karkat sits in his room, wondering what Eridan feels like, his breath on his neck, his hands sliding over his chest and down his sides, his legs wrapped around him. He would never admit it to anyone, Eridan is the most egotistical person he knows, he is hot, but he knows it, and Karkat’s too proud to admit to his feelings for the pompous jackass. 

He sits like this for hours, wrapped up in his blanket, refusing to as much as move, then when his imagination takes a turn for more explicit images, he loses all will power and takes off his shirt and his jeans, slowly sliding his hand down to palm himself through his boxers. He lets out a small moan and shoves his other hand up to his mouth, and bites down on it to hold back any unwanted noises, it’s too late to put music on now and anyone could hear him, his room was between his best friend Sollux’s and his unrequited object of affection’s. If Eridan ever heard him, it would feel more awkward than it should and he would give the game away.

He gives in to temptation and slips his hand under the waistband of his boxers, stroking his length, then standing to remove the restricting item. When he sits again he’s already got his hand wrapped around his dick and starts pumping it slowly, he tries to go slower than he normally likes, hold himself looser, imaging how Eridan would hold him, he thinks he would be gentle, his hands would be soft, he’d have the other running through his hair. Karkat lies back onto the bed and releases his hand from the unforgiving vice of his jaw, and there’s a dull throbbing pain where his teeth have sank too far into his flesh, luckily his teeth are too blunt to draw blood, he runs his hand through his hair, replaying the images in his head. 

There’s a heat starting to build in the pit of his stomach and he’s starting to feel tense, he allows himself one more vision, of lips touching and tongues exploring, it’s an innocent image on it’s own, but it’s just enough to push him over the edge, spilling onto his stomach and chest, panting hard.

Whether he called out Eridan’s name under his breath with his climax or not, he isn’t sure, he’s too relaxed and spent to think of such things, he cleans himself up and gets under the covers to sleep, more content now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elsewhere there is a certain egotistical jackass, that’s been listening to his friend’s almost silent panting and using it to get off, as he sensed he was getting close, he may have heard said unaware friend say something muffled, that definitely sounded like his name, thinking it was his imagination he muttered a similar ‘fuck… Kar’ as he released.

Leaning against the joining wall to their rooms, he spends a fair while trying to figure out if he did hear him say it, or if it was just the lust playing tricks on him. He opts for the latter and rests his head back against the wall, cold and naked he still manages to fall asleep there, wondering if Karkat is a post sex cuddler.


End file.
